Grave Danger::My Version :
by JxIHarkness-Jones
Summary: This is the ending to when Nick gets kidnapped Nick/Greg obviously hope you like it xx


**Grave Danger::My Version**

[Greg POV]

"HEY! Put that down! Put that down!" Greg's heart leapt into his throat as he watched his fellow CSI holding the muzzle of the gun to his throat.

"Put that down. We got you. We're gonna get you out of here. Hang in there. OH MY GOD! We need that fire extinguisher. GREG!" Greg's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He tore his eyes away for Nick and turned to Warrick.

"Hand me that fire extinguisher." He nodded and ran to the back of the Tahoe, pulling out the extinguisher before running back. He knelt down beside the coffin, Near Nick's head. He began whispering but no-one payed any attention.

"Short bursts Greg, don't suffocate him." Grissom's words came as a comfort to him. He pressed lightly on the handle sending shorts sprays of foam into the coffin.

"Get the paramedics!" He felt Sara catch hold of his shoulder and try to pull him away. He struggled furiously and she eventually gave up. Greg pressed on the handle of the extinguisher a couple more times. Greg threw the extinguisher to the side and caught hold of the edge of the coffin. He just wanted to be able to wrap his arms around the CSI and be sure that he was okay.

"Everyone out of the hole! That box is ready to explode." Catherine's voice shot through him, making his blood run cold, more the effect of the words than her actual voice. Everyone pulled out of the hole except Warrick.

"I'm not leaving without Nick!"

"There are charges under the box" Greg watches intensely as he sees a look of realisation appear on Grissom's face.

"Warrick, Catherine's right. Get out of the hole now. I know what we're gonna do. Just trust me." Warrick nods and casts on look back at Nick.

[Nick POV]

Nick watched as Greg's face disappeared from his sight and Warrick pulled away.

"NO! Greg don't leave me! Greg PLEASE!"

[Greg POV]

Tears streamed down his face as he watched Nick scream for him. Although his skills weren't as good as Grissom's, Greg could still lip read quite well. He glanced at Grissom who was watching him questioningly, and Greg knew what was running through his head. He nodded gently and Grissom turned away.

"We need 200 pounds of dirt over here right now, and we're gonna use that backhoe to get it." Greg nodded as Grissom jumped into the hole.

"Nick. Nicky. NICK!! He's not listening to me...Warrick!" Warrick nodded and switched places with Grissom who started helping the rest of them get the dirt piled up into the backhoe.

"Nicky...come on man...listen to me...Please Nicky."

"Warrick" Greg's voice was soft and Warrick turned to him. "Let me...just trust me." Warrick nodded and vacated the hole. Greg then took his place.

"Nick...Nick it's me...Come on, you have to listen to me. Nick...NICHOLAS SANDERS-STOKES LISTEN TO ME!!!"

[Warrick POV] 

The rest of the team approached the coffin with the backhoe trundling along behind them. They looked confused, wondering why Warrick wasn't with Nicky. He gestured wordlessly into the hole where Greg was spread on top of the coffin. Warrick's jaw dropped open as Greg pulled a chain holding a plain silver ring from around his neck. He pressed it against the glass of the coffin and held his hand over it. Nick stopped struggling and looked into Greg's eyes.

"Right...You see this?" Greg indicated his hand resting on the glass. Nick nodded. "I want you to do the same." Nick shook his head and mouthed something to Greg.

"You CAN Nicky...For me."

[Greg POV]

Nick nodded and pulled an identical chain from around his neck. He clenched his hand around it and pressed it to the glass, mirroring Greg's image exactly.

"Right Nicky...I need you to listen to me okay? There may be explosives under the box. They're probably set on pressure switches. We need to equalize your body weight before we can pull you out, okay? Nod your head if you understand me." Nick nodded.

"Good. Griss...I'm not leaving him for long... Hurry up" He turned back to face Nick, keeping him calm. Grissom passed him a rope with a catch on the end. He knew the name of it but it just wasn't important.

"Greg, seeing as how he listens to you I'm gonna need you to do this for me okay. When we open that coffin, he can't move... if even one of those sensors lose some of his weight they will blow." Greg nodded and turned back to Nick.

"Nicky...right we're gonna open the coffin now but I need you to do something for me okay. When we open it don't move okay. Stay very still." Nick nodded and Greg waved his hand. He lifted up gently, just enough for the rest of the team to pull the lid off the coffin. Greg lowered himself into the coffin gently.

"Hey it's okay. We got you. I've got you Nick and I'm never letting you go again. I love you baby." There were gasps from the watchers as Greg leant in and gently pressed his lips to Nick's.

"Right Nicky...I'm gonna attach this to your vest okay? Then we're gonna pull you out." Greg latched the rope onto Nick's vest and went to pull away. Nick caught hold of his arm and refused to let go.

"Griss...will that rope hold both of our weights?" Grissom nodded

"Should do why."

"Because you're gonna need to pull us both up...He's not letting go." Grissom nodded and called more people over. Greg manoeuvred himself gently into the box next to Nick. He shuffled until Nick's weight as resting on top of his. He clipped the rope to his belt buckle and looked into Nick's eyes. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips just before they were both pulled out of the hole. He felt the box explode behind him; he then felt the solid ground beneath him.

[Nick POV]

Nick felt his knees hit the ground and Greg's weight fall on top of him. The younger man scrambled to sit up and automatically pulled him into his arms. The rest of the team watched the older CSI curl around Greg as he rocked him gently.

"I've got you Nicky...You're safe now. I love you Nick" Nick looked up hazel eyes meeting chocolate.

"I love you too Greg."


End file.
